Karma
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Karena apa yang telah kau perbuat hari ini.. kelak akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal di hari esok. Percaya atau tidak. Karena hukum itu ada dan selalu berlaku. Pairing : GenmaShizu, YamaShizu, SasuSaku, de el el. Warning : AU!
1. Chapter 1

_Karena apa yang telah kau perbuat hari ini.. kelak akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal di hari esok. Percaya atau tidak. Karena hukum itu ada dan selalu berlaku._

_

* * *

  
_

**Karma**

**A Fanfiction by Dheeant XD (Nyahohoho)**

**

* * *

  
**

Sinar temaram rembulan dibiarkan masuk melalui jendela kamar. Keheningan menyelinap di ruang kecil tanpa penerangan itu. Percakapan mereka terhenti sejenak. Keduanya duduk berseberangan di tepi tempat tidur, saling membelakangi. Tak ada satupun yang berani memutar kepala untuk sekedar menatap saja.

"Jadi…." Genma berusaha memecah hening, namun tak mampu menghabiskan kalimatnya sendiri. Ia melempar pandangan pada langit-langit kamar. Butiran keringat terlihat di keningnya. Tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya.

Shizune menarik ujung selimut untuk menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak mengenakan apa-apa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Apa masih belum jelas?" desisnya dengan pandangan tertuju pada barisan marmer dingin yang ia tapaki. Nyaris tak terdengar oleh pria di belakangnya. Air mata sudah menggenang di sudut matanya. Ia merapatkan gigi sebelum memejamkan mata, membuat bulir air mata itu mengalir sempurna di kedua pipinya.

"Aku hamil…" bisik gadis itu, dan seketika tangisnya merebak. Isak tangis mengisi penuh ruang tidur itu. Genma diam seribu bahasa. Ia memejamkan mata dengan alis yang bertaut, kemudian menunduk. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kain sprei. Meyakinkan kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi. _Hanya mimpi._

"_Kami.. mengapa ini harus terjadi?"_

"Bagaimana kamu tau kalau itu anakku…?" tanya Genma datar, tanpa mempedulikan perasaan gadis itu.

Bola mata Shizune membulat sempurna mendengar pertanyaannya, "Ka.. Kamu…. Kamu pikir…" Ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menahan tangis sejenak, "Kamu pikir dengan siapa aku melakukan ini!!" Bentaknya. Tangisnya merebak lagi.

Genma menghela nafas berat. Ia mengacak rambut coklatnya dengan frustasi.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa! Kamu tau aku tidak bisa, Shizune!! Mereka bisa membunuhku!!"

Shizune tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya menggeleng dengan tangan kanan di atas perutnya, "Tapi aku butuh kamu, kami butuh kamu, Genma….", bisiknya lirih disela tangisnya yang belum juga reda.

Genma berdiri menyandarkan keningnya pada dinding membiarkan cahaya hangat rembulan menerpa wajahnya yang gundah.

"Tidak bisa… aku tidak bisa!! Aku tidak bisa Arrggghh!!! Sial!" tangannya menghantam keras dinding. Tangis Shizune semakin menjadi. Semakin membuat hati pria itu remuk ketika mendengarnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Pilihan sulit dihadapkan di wajahnya. Disaat seperti ini, mana yang harus kau pilih? keluarga atau orang yang kau cintai?

"Genma… kumohon…"

Genma berpikir sejenak, sebelum bergegas memakai kembali pakaiannya, kemudian melangkah mendekat pada Shizune. Ia berlutut dihadapan gadis itu. jemarinya menghapus air mata di wajah cantiknya. Tentu saja dia tidak suka gadis itu menangis.

"Gomen…" Bisik Genma, ia menggenggam tangan Shizune. Menatapnya lekat sebelum memeluknya erat dan mengecup bibirnya.

"Gomen Shizune…." Suaranya bergetar, "Aku tidak bisa…" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, sebelum membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar, meninggalkan gadis malang itu sendiri dalam gelap. Ia seperti kehabisan nafas, ketika gadis itu berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya. Mengemis, memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi, untuk menemaninya melewati ini semua. Tapi itu semua hanya membuat langkahnya menjadi semakin cepat, meninggalkannya terisak.

Shizune terduduk disana, menyandarkan dirinya dipintu kamar. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sakit, hatinya sakit. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh cintanya sendiri. Pahit rasanya.

"Minta maaf saja tidak cukup, Genma… tidak cukup…."

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Created : Thursday, May 7, 2009_

_Publish : Friday, May 08, 2009_

_

* * *

  
_

**Ya Tuhan, saya buat apaan ini? (jedot2in pala di pintu Mall)**

**Hmm… saya tiba-tiba teringat sama cuplikan sinetron lawas, yang main mba Maudy.. dan langsung saya kepikiran ngetik cerita ini.. ehehehehehehhehehehehe d(^.^)b … anggaplah Maudy itu si Shizune.. bwahahahhaha.,,! (gaya pahlawan bertopeng)**

**Tadinya mau pake Sasuhina… (capek deh.. Dx).. tapi Hmmm… saya rasa kurang pas.. dan saya juga rada males make OC.. XD.. ahahaha… eh ini di update apa langsung complete aja ya? Hmmm…. (dilempar DVD player rongsok)**

**kasian yak si Shizune.. (di getokin Shizune FC) tapi saya butuh review.. XD**

**Author's listening to : Kehilangan (OST. Heart) hueh.. terima kasih lagunya, saya jadi lancar nulisnya… XD**

**

* * *

**

**Curhat Random : Hmmm… rasanya saya bener2 nggak bisa ikutan Prom… errrr…. Hiks hiks… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shizune : 20 thn**

**Genma : 25 thn**

**Yamato : 25 thn**

**WARNING : AU! a Bit OOC! and the bla bla bla!**

**

* * *

  
**

_Karena apa yang telah kau perbuat hari ini.. kelak akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal di hari esok. Percaya atau tidak. Karena hukum itu ada dan selalu berlaku._

_

* * *

  
_

**Karma**

**A Fanfiction by Dheeant XD**

_

* * *

  
_

Angin malam berhembus menerpa syal putih yang menyelimuti lehernya. Dinginnya menusuk kulit. Kerlipan bintang menghilang di balik awan tebal yang menggantung di bawah langit malam. Kabut mulai menyelimuti pandangan dan wajah rembulan perlahan tenggelam ditelan sekumpulan awan kelabu. Samar-samar terdengar gonggongan sendu di sudut terminal yang sepi aktivitas. Beberapa orang tersisa disana, menunggu bus yang akan mereka tumpangi.

Shizune menghela nafas seraya menatap arlojinya. Sudah pukul 10 malam. Wajahnya masih terlihat sembab. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi, sehari setelah Genma menolak permohonannya. Tangannya tidak bisa lepas dari perut kecilnya. Ia tidak tau harus bagaimana untuk melewati semua ini, nanti. Semua terasa begitu cepat untuk dia alami. Sebuah tanggungan yang cukup besar harus ia emban. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana nanti jika anaknya beranjak dewasa tanpa sosok seorang ayah.

"Gomen…" Ia berbisik, sama sekali tidak terdengar oleh sekitar. Ia tak bisa berhenti untuk meminta maaf jika teringat tentang hal itu. Memohon maaf pada si kecil, atas kesalahannya, kebodohannya, karena mungkin ia tidak akan pernah tau siapa ayahnya. Shizune buru-buru menyeka air mata yang jatuh dari sudut matanya. Ia tidak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Bus terakhir tujuan Kansai," Teriak seorang pria setengah baya dari arah tempat parkir bus.

Para penumpang bergegas menuju bus yang sudah terparkir di tepi terminal, begitu juga dengan Shizune. Dengan tas ransel dan koper ukuran sedang, ia segera berlari menuju bus. Satu persatu dari mereka masuk ke dalam bus melalui pintu tengah dan belakang.

Shizune nampak sedikit kesulitan ketika hendak naik ke dalam bus. Barang yang ia bawa cukup berat, tak heran kalau ia cukup kerepotan.

"Sini biar saya bantu, nona…" Tegur seseorang dari belakang dengan halus, membuat gadis berambut pendek itu menoleh. Seketika bola matanya membesar.

"Lho? Shi.. Shizune?" Pria itu nampak terkejut melihatnya.

"Ya.. Yamato?" Shizune tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Lho? Kok.. emm.. bisa ketemu disini ya?" Tanya Yamato sembari mengelus belakang lehernya.

"Eh? Ehehehe.." Shizune hanya bisa tertawa renyah. Keduanya diam sejenak, merasakan suasana yang sedikit berbeda. Angin berdesir pelan membelai wajah keduanya.

"Emm.." Yamato melirik tiket yang dipegang Shizune. "Kursi berapa?"

"Oh, emm.. 16 A.." Jawab Shizune yang membolak-balik tiketnya, sedikit gugup.

"Ah.. aku 16 B.." Yamato kemudian mengambil koper yang dibawa Shizune. Ia tak mampu menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Oh ya? Wah kebetulan sekali.." Tanggap Shizune, selalu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oi… Nona.. Tuan.. bagaimana kalau anda segera masuk saja… kami akan segera berangkat..," Seseorang dari dalam bis menegur. Keduanya saling bertatapan kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitar. Hanya mereka yang tersisa diluar. Mereka hanya tertawa kecil sebelum masuk ke dalam bus. Memulai perjalanan.

* * *

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Shizune..?" Yamato berusaha memulai percakapan ringan. Bus sudah lumayan jauh meninggalkan terminal.

Shizune yang sedari tadi menikmati pemandangan luar di balik jendela, menoleh. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang ia pandangi di luar sana. Hanya lamunan dari setumpuk kerisauan.

"Baik.. tentu saja.. bagaimana denganmu, Yamato?" Shizune berusaha menata senyumnya. Mengalihkan perhatian pada pria yang kini duduk disampingnya.

"Yah…." Yamato menerawang keluar jendela, "Begitulah…" Jawabnya dengan seulas senyum. Shizune hanya mengangguk.

"Ada urusan di Kansai?" Tanya Yamato lagi.

"Eh… emm.. iya.. begitulah.." Jawab Shizune kikuk. "Kamu? Urusan kantor ya…"

"Yah, begitulah…" Yamato menggaruk kepalanya dengan tawa garing. "Oh iya.. mau permen…?" tawarnya sembari menyodorkan empat bungkus permen.

Gadis itu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Yamato.

_Dia tidak berubah.. masih sama seperti yang dulu.._

"Ah.. Arigato…" ia mengambil satu dan membukanya.

"Oh ya.. bagaimana dengan Genma?" Pertanyaan Yamato seketika membuat Shizune kehilangan niat untuk mengulum permennya. Ia tidak menjawab, membuat Yamato mengerutkan alis, bingung.

Gadis itu membuang pandangannya lagi keluar jendela. Demi Tuhan, dia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar nama itu sekarang. Rasa sakit kembali menyengat lebih dalam. Terlebih, jika nama itu keluar dari mulut Yamato. Ya, dari Yamato. Rasanya, ia seperti dihadapkan pada dosa masa lalu.

"Dia…" kata itu tidak berlanjut. Lagi-lagi, air mata membasahi matanya. Berusaha tidak terisak, ia mengulum bibirnya.

"Shi.. Shizune..?" bisik Yamato khawatir, ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengannya. "A.. Apa.. semua baik-baik saja, Shizune?" Pria itu merengkuh bahu Shizune. Sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk, tak mampu berucap lagi. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yamato, terisak disana.

"Gomen…," Yamato menghela nafas, merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya menangis.

"Sudah…. Sudah….," yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menenangkannya, membelainya. Tidak peduli bagaimana penumpang lain menanggapi mereka berdua.

* * *

Bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah menempuh setengah perjalanan. Suasana dalam bus terasa sunyi, karena hampir seluruh penumpang jatuh tertidur. Hanya dengkuran halus, dan omelan lucu batita yang mengisi kekosongan tersebut.

Yamato masih terjaga, belum bisa menutup kedua matanya. sejenak ia memandang gadis di sebelahnya yang kini terlelap. Melihatnya yang menggigil kedinginan, Yamato perlahan melepas jaket tebal yang ia kenakan, kemudian menyelimutinya. Di luar hujan turun semakin deras. Ia kembali menatapnya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya terlihat lucu ketika ia tidur. Cukup lama mereka tak bertemu semenjak kejadian itu. Namun yang sekarang ia ingin tanyakan adalah..

_Apa yang terjadi antara Shizune dan Genma? _

Dia semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Yamato menatap lekat wajah terlelap itu.

_Kami-sama, Aku paling tidak suka melihatnya menangis… _

Namun Yamato berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Mengingat ia tidak mempunyai hak untuk tau apalagi mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain. Ia menguap, kemudian mengambil telpon genggamnya dari dalam saku celana. Sekedar memeriksa beberapa pesan masuk.

"Ge..Genma…," Tiba-tiba perhatian Yamato teralihkan lagi pada gadis itu. Rupanya ia mulai mengigau. Dahi Yamato berkerut.

"Genma, jangan pergi…" bisiknya, menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya gelisah. Air mata mengalir perlahan di wajahnya. Yamato semakin merasakan ada yang tidak beres. Ia mendekat. Tangannya hendak menyentuh wajah gadis itu, namun terurungkan ketika bibir gadis itu hendak mengucap sesuatu.

"Kami membutuhkanmu, Genma.. kami membutuhkanmu…"

Mendengar itu bola mata Yamato membesar, dipenuhi dengan tanda tanya. Apa maksudnya dengan 'Kami membutuhkanmu'? Kami? Setelah Shizune lalu siapa lagi? Siapa seorang lagi? Apa mungkin….

Pertanyaan Yamato seolah terjawab, ketika ia menyadari tangan Shizune yang bergerak pelan meraba perutnya yang tertutup jaket. Gadis itu mulai terisak lagi, namun tidak membuka matanya. Pelan-pelan, Yamato menyeka air mata itu, dan mendekap pipinya. Melihatnya seperti ini, benar-benar membuat hatinya sakit.

_Apa yang sudah Genma lakukan padamu, Shizune?_

_

* * *

  
_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Created : Saturday, May 9, 2009**_

_**Edited & Published : Sunday, May 10, 2009**_

**

* * *

  
**

**Nyahooooooooooooo!! XD**

**Saya mau basa-basi sebentar dengan YamaShizu… (dilempar piring cantik selusin) saya teringat ma dua video dimana Shizune dan Yamato lagi mabok.. lucu aja.. dan kepikiran dijadiin pasangan.. wkwkwk...  
**

**Alhamdulillah kelar juga chap 2… XD.. hueh hueh…. (lebay)**

**YamaShizu itu crack nggak sih? (pasang muka innocent) bisnya kekna mereka cwit juga.. (digampar).. oh ya.. untuk yang SasuSaku.. mungkin agak lama ya mereka munculnya… DX.. soalnya mereka itu…. –piiip- hehehehe… (ditabok)**

**Untuk Readers.. mohon maaf... disini akan ada karakter2 yang dah pada deceased.. dan pairing yang jarang... Hmm... bukan crack juga sih.. mungkin bisa diartikan crack juga.. tapi hei! saya males buat OC!! DX.. dan juga demi cerita..  
**

* * *

**Menjawab Review-review :**

**MzProngs :**

Kyaaaa! GenmaShizu itu emang sweet yak..! XD (baru nyadar).. emang si Genma Breng-piip-!! (ikutan nendang Genma).. Tentang Genma Insya Allah di jawab di chap selanjutnya.. Gomen nyelipin YamaShizu.. (ditabok)..

**Dani Scarlet :**

Hey... Sebenernya bisa dibilang bukan sinetron sih.. mungkin FTV.. saya lupa2 inget.. inget cuplikan sekilas aja pas mbak Maudy nangis kejer abis di perko-piip- ma si aktor... Grakakakakakakak!! SasuHina tak cocok yak.. bwahaha.. ya begitulah... GamabuntaManda keknya keren, Dan.... (berbinar-binar).. makasih yak atas koreksinya.. semoga tidak banyak miss-typo lagi... XD

**Furukara Kyu :**

Ihihihihi… XD... Iya yak kasian si Shizune.. dasar Genma Laknat! (masukin Genma ke mesin cuci)... Iya ya.. Sasuhina kagak cocok.. tapi saya suka… XD (dipatok ayam)

**

* * *

  
**

**Author's listening to : Setia (Jikustik) –lagunya membuat saya merasakan hujan (?????) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Curhat Random : Jujur... errr.. saya no feeling nulisnya... Gimana supaya lepas dari WB??!!! WB!! WB!! sialan!!  
**


End file.
